Chrysalis
NAME: chrysalis ABILITIES: she can trap her opponents in crystal balls, sort of like what ERROR can do with his strings. When at full power, she can actually turn her opponents into dolls. She can use her hypnosis eyes to hypnotize her opponents. she can also use that ability to drive her enimies to the brink of INSANITY. she can eat normal food, but she feeds of of peoples madness. she found the best way to capture someone is to drive them crazy, feed off of that madness, and then hypnotize them. she can then capture them with ease. Relationships: some are canon to her original story, some are not Ink!Sans-CANON- he created her to be his daughter. but when she dissapeared, he tried to forget about her by creating the other AU's. she found her file in the CODE, and has a vendetta against him. Shayleeah(an OC)CANON- they are friends. she and Shayleeah get along, and Chrysalis uses this to take out weaker AU's. Aftertale!Sans(Geno)- NONCANON- she changed the code to make him think she's his sister. she has feeling for him, and wants to keep him safe from the others. . ERROR!Sans-NONCANON- she changed the code to make him think she's his sister. she tries to keep him away from Ink, so that when the time omes, she can capture Ink. Fresh!Sans-NONCANON- she changed the CODE to make him think that they are brother and sister, but that's not the case. she actually really likes him, but the OC Shayleeah is already dating him. .Underswap Sans-CANON-(Yanberry Sans)- In an effort to get revenge on US Paps, she kidnapped Blue. she began to tourture Blue, driving him to the point of maddness. in doing this, she created his alternate persona, Yanberry Sans. .US Papyrus-CANON- she DESPISES him. he broke her heart when she was younger, and she's been after him ever since. Classic Papyrus-CANON- she used him to drive Classic Sans to the edges of INSANITY, and then fed off of that. he believed that she killed Papyrus, but she didn't. after Sans's death, she kept papyrus trapped in a ball. she still has him. BACKSTORY- She was the first and only character designed by Ink as his daughter. but during an attack from Error, she was forced into a magical vortex, giving her life. she was found by Dust Tale Papyrus, and was raised in Dust Tale. but when DT Sans killed DT Papyrus, she snapped, and killed DT Sans, gaining his L.O.V.E. she learned about the CODE, and changed it to make ERROR, Fresh, and Geno think that she's their sister in order to get to Ink. APPEARENCE: unlike most Au's, Chrysalis is a female. she is also a skeleton. her clothing mainly consists of a purple jacket with spirals all over it. she's often seen wearing black shorts, and pitch black tennis shoes. her eyes are spirals with crimson red pupils. when using her hypnosis ability, her eyes will spin, forcing the apponent into a trance-like state. she wears a belt around her shorts, which carries crystal balls. TRIVIA .She was created by user PapPIErus3831. .She used to date US Paps for a while, before they got into a fight, and he dumped her. . she was known to frequent AU's such as Dust Tale, Horror Tale, and Underfell. . The OC Character Shayleeah was created by PapPIErus3831's best friend, (NAME NOT SHOWN).